


Luck and Love

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Magic AU, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng died--only to be reincarnated in a world similar but very different from her own!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Luck and Love

**Author's Note:**

> It has been some time everyone!
> 
> Based around my three favorite manga series I've been reading lately, The Duchess's 50 Tea Recipes / The Reason Why Raeliana Ended Up At The Duke’s Mansion / The Royal Lady With The Lamp

#  **1 || Luck and Life**

A gloved hand wrapped around her own, tugging lightly. “Come with me, my lady” A deep, cold voice beverages in her ears. And yet at that moment, she’s not looking at a prince but a grinning masked stranger. But that can’t be, right?

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a child of the Efrancia Empire. The only daughter to the area best bakers, with her father’s height and her mother's eastern appearance, at 15 she was considered the local beauty. She was talented in that not only could she sew and cook but also taught herself to read and do math. The citizens of the town she lived valued her dearly, for while she could be clumsy, she was a good leader and willing to help all that asked of her.

‘Oh not again!’ Marinette thinks to herself, a wicker basket filled with fruit resting on her hip as a speeding cart is about to crash into her. 

* * *

Marinette had a secret she had been keeping for the past five years: this was her second life. 

Marinette in her past life had been a normal girl with a normal life. In her old world on Earth, her life was similar to her current one. She had dreams of following in the footsteps of a famous designer and had taught herself how to create clothes! It was when she saw an old man trip and fall, that she dashed out to save him, but got herself killed in the process.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself floating in space with nothing but a flowing red dress on. Before her was a woman with ladybug red hair in the same dress, her skin a beautiful dark brown skin and features reminiscence of a South Indian woman. She had tears in her eyes and a look of loss and sorrow on her face. 

“You were supposed to be our chosen in another life---the best and the greatest--but you were lost in an act of self sacrifice. We can’t bring you back but we can make sure you get to live again. Fate’s thread has you tied to so many and we hope you can be happy with them once again.” The woman stepped forward and kissed her forehead. 

Marinette closed her eyes at the affection, warmth and love and trust she’s never felt before, before opening her eyes to find herself in a very different environment. 

Luckily for her, Enfrancia wasn’t too different from her old home of France. It was easy for her to get used to her new life especially when she didn’t have to adjust to a new name. They had a similar language, a similar number system, and even social customs were familiar to her. There was one that was different--

The cart is about to crash into her, but a bubble of red light envelopes Marinette and keeps her safe!

\--And that was at 15 years old, children will awaken their magical talents! 

Marinette drops her basket and rushes over to the cart that had toppled over. Sprawled out were a brother and his younger sister. They hadn’t been paying attention to the road and were now injured! 

The brother is in worse condition, having wrapped his body around his baby sister the second he realized they were going to crash and was pretty banged up as he held her tight. The little girl only had thankfully only scraped her knee. 

Wordlessly, as if she had practiced a thousand times, Marinette places her hands on the young man and pink light envelopes both of them. Her eyes sweep over them and she nods with satisfaction before going back for her fruit and disappearing!

“Brother!” Marinette can hear as she attempts to disappear into the crowd that was starting to form, “Your old face scar is gone!” 

Marinette had one more secret she hadn’t told anyone. Unlike others who would awaken their magic on their 15th year during a grand ceremony, she had hers the moment she reincarnated. It was mostly healing and protective spells but as far as Marinette could tell it was pretty strong! Once her mother told her the age when she  _ should _ have magic, Marinette didn’t reveal what she could do unless the situation called for it.

Though despite keeping it hidden, she couldn’t keep it to herself. Once she got a handle on the sewing technique here, she would weave healing or protection magic into the clothes and then give them to her neighbors. Old uncles and grandmas, who were sometimes sick but couldn’t pay for a doctor, were given healing charms in the shape of hairpins or coin sacks. When they would return to the bakery, it would be as if they had refound their youth!

“Papa, mama, I’m back!” She calls as she enters through a back door. She can hear her parents bustling about. Tomorrow is a big day and they want to make a good impression like every year.

“My dutiful daughter has finally returned! You didn’t get stopped by any charming suitors?” Her father, Tom, is a large bulking man but very sweet and kind. 

“No, no. I fought them off with the dagger Mama gave me for my seventh birthday.” She says as she sets the fruit on the counter. Tom laughs her off but Sabine comes over and pats her daughter’s thigh. The dagger she gave Marinette is still in the hidden holster. 

“Why are you so dusty?” Sabine asks, patting her child further to clean her.

“There was a bit of an incident on my way back,” Marinette sighs, glancing over to her father before switching to what sounds like Chinese. Luckily, the memories Marinette absorbed when she ‘awoke’ in this world showed that she was taught both tongues since young. “My magic awoke early--protected me from a runaway cart but--everyone’s fine.” 

Children who awoke their magic before the yearly Awakening Ceremony was paid special attention by the Empire. Tom’s biggest worry as the day drew closer was for his only daughter to be pulled away by some Imperial Soldier. Her mother had a different view being from another culture when he brought it up: the younger one could use magic the more blessed by the heavens and lucky you were. 

Her mother’s face glows at the news. Sabine already knew Marinette was talented when she didn’t have to teach her how to sew--in fact, Marinette taught her a few tricks as well over the past five years--that, of course, she was able to use magic early. 

“I wonder if you’ll have your father’s affinity with fire magic or my family’s affinity for earth,” Sabine wonders aloud, her husband’s humming growing louder. Marinette rolls her eyes as he’s been getting more and more nervous by the day. “I did some finishing touches on your dress, I hope you don’t mind!” 

Marinette being who she is--who she was--had made her own dress for the ceremony with input from both her parents. Those who identified as girls wore white whilst those who viewed themselves as boys wore black. It was custom to weave a family’s guardian animal into the dress pattern and in Marinette’s case, it was two different types of dragons.

In the center of her room was the gorgeous white dress with red and black woven through to form dragons now had symbols in them. Marinette recognized them as symbols of protection and prosperity. She could faint trace of magic which caused Marinette to smile.

The next morning arrived quickly, Tom crying as if he was giving Marinette away for Marinette. His wife and daughter consoled him with mirrored smiles before Marinette joined the crowd of other fifteen-year-olds outside on the street. As one, they walked to the church, waving as the people cheered in the early morning.

To everyone’s surprise, as they entered the church, unlike previous years which were led by elder members of the clergy and high wizards of the royal court, today they were guided by the two youngest members. A black-haired seer who was as gorgeous as they were handsome and a redheaded mage who’s hair obscuring his left eye just so. A peculiar light of flashes in Marinette’s eyes but she says nothing as the two seem to bicker under their breath before addressing the crowd. 

One by one, the children were brought before the statues of the Goddess of Life and the God of Destruction. Place beneath them was a large crystal ball, that when a hand was placed onto it, it would glow a certain color to indicate what magic they were talented in. The deeper the shade the more powerful ties they had to a certain element. Marinette felt ladybugs in her stomach as she glanced at the Goddess of Life’s statue before stepping forward.

A burst of light swirled within the crystal ball at contact---reds, whites, and pinks all formed a vicious tornado of energy---before it actually shattered! The ringing of bells could be heard by all. 

“L-light magic?” The mage said absolutely stunned. The seer beside him merely smiles as if they saw this coming. 

“Not just that, my friend, a girl loved by the Goddess.” They said, sightless eyes looking up at a startled Marinette.


End file.
